Ranger Who?
by Obsessive Reader22
Summary: Darkness slips into everyone's life. Sometimes more in others. What happens when the shadow of who a person was creeps back to the surface? Thanks to Rainbow Severus for reading it over and giving me the go ahead to finish it. I might not have without that. Rated for language, mild violence and intense situations. EIGHT CHAPTERS. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR's NOTE: This story came to me a while ago and because I was trying to finish up Opie's sequel I just plopped down a little bit and came back to it when I was done. I want to thank RainbowSeverus for reading it over and telling me to keep going.

As always, thank you for reading and please review.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

CHAPTER ONE

The emergency room waiting room was once again infiltrated by a sea of black. Usually, it was because of the curly haired brunette that was currently pacing frantically, but today it was because of one and only Carlos Ricardo Manoso, aka Ranger.

The take down was simple enough. Their target, a serial offender James Watson, was holding out in a small ramshackle cabin just outside the Pine Barons. That's probably why, after their research, they only planned a four man team. Obviously, it hadn't gone as planned. Tank, Ranger, Les and Cal had mapped out the area and surrounded the cabin. It had one door and four windows; one on each side.

Les had mentioned at their arrival that it reminded him of a Lincoln Log cabin, and they all chuckled realizing that he was right. Watson wasn't armed, nor was he combative and securing him took less time than they had anticipated. This was probably why they were so lax when it came to what happened next.

As they pulled out of the small dirt drive that lead away from the cabin, Tank hadn't noticed the truck barreling full speed down the road a mile or so down. If he did, he dismissed it as you would any other vehicle traveling the opposite direction on a two lane road. What he hadn't anticipated was that the driver of the truck was Watson's lover, Gary Plutnick. The neighbors had called him at work when they saw a black Escalade pull into the normally abandoned road and turn into their cabin. He knew instantly who it was, and what they were doing there.

Gary knew that James was not going to be able to be rebounded. The judge had made that very clear at the hearing. The only reason why the judge had even given his lover the option of bail was for his own personal safety. He had stolen money from a well-known front business used by the 'Family' and wasn't going to survive a night in jail. So, not thinking he had another option, he gunned the engine and hit the SUV head on.

Thankfully no one had died. Tank tried to swerve out of the way causing the SUV to flip multiple times before landing upside down in the field. The airbags had deployed as did the emergency alert to both Rangeman and local emergency authorities.

"SITREP!" Tank's voice boomed the moment he became conscious, coughing and wincing; his chest was on fire.

"Fuck." Les' baritone was barely a whisper. Shifting in his seat he looked at his team mates. "Cal?"

"10-10-1" Cal grumbled, noting that all his appendages were intact. "Watson is out and we got bleeding. Don't know if it's him or me or both."

"Ranger's out." Tank swore under his breath reaching for his best friend who was next to him; his arms dangling above his head. He felt a pulse. "Anyone reach their phone?"

"Got it." Les grimaced as he reached down, or up as they were all upside down, and unbuttoned his side cargo pocket. He quickly called the control room.

"Rangeman." Woody's voice boomed through the phone.

"Woody, what's the ETA on assistance." Les gasped in pain as he tried to adjust his position.

"Three minutes." Woody's voice never wavered. "Causalities? Injuries?"

"No causalities." Les could hear Woody release his breath. "Ranger is unconscious, so is Watson. We're hanging upside down, man. I can't even think straight."

"They can see you. Just pulled onto the road. Keep your head up. We got ya'."

Les disconnected and let the phone drop as his arms relaxed and dangled above him. A minute or so later, Bobby's face peered into the space where the driver's side window used to be.

"Hey boys!" He smiled, taking in their situation quickly and eyeing each man for obvious injury. "Who pulled the little straw?"

"Get Ranger first." Tank flexed his hands. "I can't see the other side of his face, but he's bleeding from somewhere." He pointed to the roof. A small puddle of blood was pooling directly under Ranger's head. Bobby nodded and motioned for the men with him to go to the other side first. "Les, any breaks?"

"Nah just beat to shit."

"Cal?" Tank tried to turn, but realized that it wasn't going to happen.

"I don't know." Cal's voice was strained. "My legs are stuck under the seat. But I can wiggle my toes."

Bobby, Hal and an EMT cleared the broken glass from the window on Ranger's side and slowly began to extract him and set him on the awaiting gurney. Once he was out, Tank pulled out his knife and cut away his seat belt bracing himself with is knees and free hand.

"Mother fucker." He growled as he slid out of the window and began to assist the others removing Cal and Watson. Les had followed Tank's lead and was currently lying face down on the grass by the window he had just crawled out of.

"Tank!" Bobby yelled, hopping onto the gurney straddling their leader and beginning CPR. "Code Red man!"

Tank scrambled towards his best friend and followed the gurney into the awaiting ambulance. Before the doors closed he tipped his head towards Hal who responded with a nod. He was in charge of the scene. Taking a deep breath he continued to extract Cal from the back seat, pushing the panic and fear aside.

Now, Hal sat on a small plastic chair staring into nothing as they all awaited the news. Ranger had crashed again as he arrived, but thankfully was somewhat stable. He had dislocated his shoulder during the crash and had been hit so hard on impact that his brain was swollen. Bobby had staggered out an hour or so after he arrived explaining the injury and had been hopeful that he would recover completely. They only had to wait to see whether or not he had suffered any permanent brain damage.

"Why can't we go and see him?" Stephanie Plum, the resident female at Rangeman, whimpered to herself. She and Ranger had some sort of relationship, although no one really knew the extent of it. She had been a fixture at Rangeman, in one capacity or another, for years now and had become the heart of the company. She had been pacing back and forth since she had arrived moments after the ambulance, more than likely tipped off by the automatic text alert that was sent out after the accident.

"Bomber, come sit down." Ram, who had shown up with the first string of Rangemen, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the sofa. She nodded, tears welling in her eyes, and carefully took a seat next to Les.

"Beautiful." Les pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She nestled into his embrace and quietly sobbed. Stroking her back softly, he whispered soothingly in Spanish. He knew that she was beside herself with fear. He wished he could console her the way his cousin could, but at least he knew that out of all of her "Merry Men" he was the closest to her.

Tank was taking up an entire loveseat. His head was in his hands, elbows braced on his knees. He and Les had refused treatment at the scene even though he probably should have at least a scan. Cal hadn't been so lucky. His legs were pinned between the seats, the metal brackets shattering on impact and cutting all the way down his thighs. He had needed more stitches then he could count and was currently high as a kite in a recovery room down the hall. Binkie and Woody were standing guard.

"Mr. Sherman?" A man in scrubs spoke quietly. Tank jumped to his feet, hissing at the pain that shot through his leg and back. "I'm . Mr. Manoso has been moved into his room now. He seems to be stirring so we are hoping that he will wake soon."

Steph launched herself off of Les' lap, apologizing as he grunted in pain.

"Let's go!" She was filled with nervous energy, twisting her hands over themselves as she stood next to the two men. Tank took her hand, partly to stop her fidgeting and part to help calm the anxiety that was knotted in his stomach. She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand, knowing instantly that it wasn't just for her benefit.

"This way." Dr. Sampson turned and motioned for them to follow, scanning his security badge to open the doors. As they entered the hallway, he spoke again. "Mr. Manoso's injuries aren't signifcant that they are life threatening at this point." Both Steph and Tank let out a sigh of relief. "The fact that he had a head injury can account for him being unconscious, but…" He took a deep breath and paused for a moment to call the elevator to the floor.

"But what?" Tank could feel his heart rate speed up.

"He is mumbling incoherently. In Spanish." Dr. Sampson entered the elevator followed by the pair and pressed the 3rd floor button. "I worry that he may have some damage, but we won't know for sure until he is completely awake and we can evaluate him."

The doors opened and they all walked out, following the doctor to a room at the end of the hall. He stopped right before the door and spoke quietly.

"I want you to report to me anything that doesn't seem normal."

Stephanie held her breath as the door opened. Tank placed a hand on the small of her back and lead her into the room behind Dr. Sampson.

"Ranger." She whispered, rushing to his bedside and taking his hand in hers. He looked fine, except for the small line of stitches around his hairline and the bruise discoloring the left side of his forehead around the side of his head and into his hair.

"We will have men posted outside of his room." Tank had his hands on his hips, his gaze never leaving his best friend lying in front of him. "And someone will always be here with him."

"Understood." Dr. Sampson nodded and checked over Ranger quickly. "I'll get out of your way. Please call the nurse if you need anything. I'll be back in a few hours to check on him."

Tank pulled a chair from across the room and set it next to Steph. She took the seat and smiled up at Tank, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"He'll be okay, Little Girl." He said, ruffling her hair and leaning to kiss her forehead. "I'm going to get Bobby and make a schedule for guard duty. Do you need anything?"

She shook her head and brought Ranger's hand to her lips, kissing it softly.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

STEPHANIE's POV

I sat there for hours waiting for Ranger to finally open his eyes. Yawning I pulled to my feet and stretched. It was 3 am and I was exhausted, but wasn't going to sleep until I saw his eyes.

"Beautiful?" Les knocked as he opened the door, leaning on it heavily. I frowned noticing that he was still wearing the same clothes.

"You didn't get checked out." I sighed, walking to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Come sit down. Let me look at it and if it's bad we can have Bobby fix you up."

He nodded and hobbled towards the chair that I had just gotten out of.

"What's first?" I asked, hands on hips. He sighed, and pulled his shirt over his head. "Jesus, Les." I gasped. I pulled out my phone and quickly texted Bobby asking him to bring up his kit.

"It's not that bad." He smiled and tried to sit up straight, which just caused him to gasp in pain and slouch back. "Fuck."

"Take off your pants." I stood hands on hips. He grinned.

"You know how long I have wanted you to tell me that, Beautiful?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Probably way to long." I chuckled. He planted his hands on either side of the chair and hefted himself off the chair and to his feet. He stopped for a moment, hands on his belt.

"I don't know if I can." He spoke so quietly.

Thankfully, Bobby strolled in with his magic medical bag in tow.

"Finally gonna let me check you out?" He shook his head at the sight of the bruising crossing over Les' chest.

"Yeah yeah." Les chuckled and pointed at his leg. "I can't reach the boots."

"Come on, Man." He wound an arm around Les' waist and helped him to the bathroom. "Let's get you in the shower and cleaned up. Then I will know what I am looking at."

I looked over at Ranger, who was still completely out. My body ached and I was so tired that my head was starting to pound. Without a second thought, I slipped off my sweatshirt and boots and straightened out the tank top that I was wearing. I carefully slid into bed next to him, curled up against him and fell fast asleep.

I awoke feeling Ranger shifting in his sleep.

"Jesús Celia, mi cabeza me está matando. Pensé que mamá te dijo que no arrastrarse en mi cama." Ranger's voice was rough. {Jesus Celia, my head is killing me. I thought mom told you not to crawl in my bed.} He grunted again and then pushed me off the bed.

"Fuck!" I yelped as my ass hit the cold linoleum. Les, who was dozing in a chair by the window jumped to his feet; hissing and doubling over with pain.

"Did he push you off the bed?" Les stared at me before roaring with laughter.

"Shut the fuck up!" Ranger growled, grumbling under his breath and curling further under the blanket before tossing his pillow in Lester's direction.

Les and I froze, glancing from each other to Ranger. That is not normal Ranger behavior. I slowly stood, leaning over the bed. Ranger was curled up on his side under the blanket, one arm under his head as a pillow and the other covering his face.

"Ranger?" I whispered, gently tapping his shoulder. I jumped back as he growled and flipped onto his stomach, covering his head with both hands.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled into the mattress.

"Well, that's fucking weird." Les ran his hands through his hair and hobbled over to the bed. He stood for a moment before placing his palm on Ranger's shoulder and shaking him. "Hey!"

"Juro por Dios que voy a patear el culo de mierda si no me dejas en paz." Ranger didn't move but wiggled irritatingly. {I swear to God I will kick your fucking ass if you don't leave me alone.}

"What did he say?" I asked stepping closer and crouching down to peer at Ranger's face.

"He said he was going to kick my ass if I didn't leave him alone." Les laughed and shook his head. "Ranger! Wake the fuck up, Man!"

"Who the fuck is Ranger? And why don't you go bother him!" Ranger opened one eye. I smiled and waved.

"Hi."

"What the fuck!?" He yelped pushing off the bed and flipping off the other side; landing with a thud on the floor.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" I scrambled over to him and reached out to him.

"Who the fuck are you?" His eyes were huge and looked around the room frantically. "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Ranger.." I began.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He screeched, pushing himself into a sitting position. He looked down at the hospital gown he was wearing and then to me. "Why am I naked!?"

"You're in a hospital." Les crouched down next to me.

Ranger squinted at him and looked him up and down. "Lester?"

"Yeah?"

"You look old as fuck, Pito." Ranger laughed and ran a hand down his face. "Jesus fuck. I must be high as hell."

"Oh shit." Les' mouth dropped. "Oh...this is bad."

"What's bad?" I shrieked. "What's going on?"

"Hey… Coño?" Les asked carefully, gauging Ranger's reaction.

"Pito, who's the chick? She's fucking hot." Ranger winked at me. "How you doing?"

"Oh fuck me." Les stood quickly, wincing and pulled me to my feet next to him. "This is bad…this is so fucking bad."

"Why did he call you Pito?" It sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I really need to learn Spanish.

"That was my nickname…" Les was interrupted.

"Fuck man…Why am I in the hospital?" Ranger groaned and got to his feet. "Why do I hurt so much?" He raised his arms over his head and grimaced. As he lowered them, his eyes got huge. "Oh shit…Mama is gonna kick my ass!"

"We got a problem Beautiful." Les shook his head and put his arm around my shoulder. "I think Ranger hit his head so hard he went back to puberty."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The doctor checked him over and shook his head as he explained that with some head injuries temporary amnesia can happen. After some prompting, Bobby convinced him that he could be released into his care with a promise to have him back for another evaluation in 48 hours. We just had to wait for paperwork to be done.

I sat in a chair on the other side of the room watching Ranger shovel hospital food into his mouth. Bobby and Les were standing on either side of the bed watching in horror.

"Dude, this shit is nasty." Ranger burped, finishing off the last bite of meatloaf. "Let's get out of here and get some burgers and shit."

"Dear God." I whispered. "It's like Invasion of the Body Snatchers."

"Pito, when's my mom coming to get me? She should be off work by now." He pushed away the tray and stretched. He smiled when he saw me staring at me. "Why you so far away, Sexy." He winked again and curled his finger in a 'come hither' motion.

"Coño watch your manners, man." Les warned. I took a place next to him and worried my bottom lip.

"She your bitch?" Ranger tipped his head towards me. Les swore and shook his head muttering something in Spanish. "No?" He bit his bottom lip. "Why's this white girl here then?"

"Maybe I should wait out in the hall…" I pointed to the door.

"Ric, knock it off!" Les growled, causing Ranger to jump slightly.

"Fuck man…no need to get all pissy." Ranger shook his head and leaned back into the pillows. "So, can I at least get some fucking pants or something? I don't usually like to keep my dick out unless I'm gonna use it…if you know what I mean." He winked again at me and I couldn't help it. I giggled like a school girl.

"Jesus." Bobby shook his head and walked to the door, opening it. "Get some clothes, Ram. Pretty boy here doesn't like his dick hanging out."

"Who the fuck you calling Pretty boy, Joto." Ranger snarled, puffing his chest towards Bobby.

"Watch it." Bobby pointed at Ranger, his blank fuck-off face set in place. Ranger hissed and slunk back down into the pillows and folded his hands behind his head. A knock sounded and Bobby pulled it back open retrieving a black duffle bag from the other side of the door. "I'm going to check on the paperwork. Let him get dressed and hopefully we can get out of here soon."

He tossed the bag to Lester and stalked out of the door mumbling something about fucking teenagers and asshole.

"What happened to the clothes I was wearing?" Ranger asked, eyeing the bag.

"Gone, man." Les shook his head and set it on the bed, unzipping it.

"Fuck." Ranger pulled the bag to him and dug through it. "I can't fucking wear this shit!"

"Just put it on." Les growled and for the hundredth time ran his hand through his hair. Ranger stopped and looked at me and then raised his eyebrow to Les. "For fucks sake, there's nothing she hasn't seen."

"Lester!" I gasped, feeling my face redden.

"Oh yea?" Ranger eyed me and shrugged, pulling out the clothes. "No boxers?"

I stifled a giggle as Lester groaned.

"Seriously? I'm about ready to just drag your stupid ass out of this room naked. Get dressed." Les threw his hands in the air.

"Jeeze...calm your tits, Pito." Ranger shook his head and pulled the black cargoes over his hips and fastening them. "Kinda tight." He squirmed. He slipped off the gown and tossed it on the bed before slipping on his trademark t-shirt. He sighed, pulling the black socks over his feet before slipping the CAT boots on his feet. "I feel like a fucking Cobra man. What's with the get-up?"

"It's what you always wear." I smiled, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"This is NOT what I always wear, Sweetness." He stood and motioned down at his clothes with both hands. "For one, I wear red…this shit would get me fucking shot."

Ranger and I jumped as the door swung open and Tank strolled in.

"Holy fucking shit!" Ranger whipped his head around the room as if he was looking for an escape before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bathroom.

Ranger had one ear to the door, his arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand over my mouth.

"Shit." He looked frantic. "How the fuck did he find me?" I pulled at his hand but it was no use. "Oh shit…Lester!"

He released me, and ran both hands through his hair.

"It was Tank. He's not going to hurt you." I reached out to touch him. He looked at me, a mixture of fear and confusion dancing across his eyes.

"Not going to hurt me?" His voice cracked. "He's gonna fucking kill me!"

"Why? He's one of your best friends?" I reached for the door, but he grabbed my wrist.

"What the fuck are you on?!" He hissed. The door rattled and we both yelped.

"Did you just…" I began laughing. Full gut busting, bent over with tears laughing. He just looked at me like I was crazy, but I couldn't help it. I just wished that I had recorded it.

"Open the door." Les' irritated voice boomed through the door.

"Fuck no!" Ranger shouted back, holding the door handle with both hands. I could hear Tank laughing on the other side of the door and Les cursing.

"Fuck this." Les shouted before the door ripped off the hinges causing Ranger to land heavily on the floor. Before he could make a move, Les grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "Listen you fucking little prick. You are going to sit your ass down and not move until I tell you to fucking move. Do you understand me?"

Ranger's hands were in front of him, curled up like a t-rex, as Les yelled at him. Tank was doubled over hands on his knees laughing which just made me laugh even harder.

"I said…do you understand me!?" Les growled tightening the grip on Ranger's shirt and shaking him slightly. Ranger nodded and Les dropped him to his feet; pointing towards the bed. Ranger nodded and sat on the bed quickly, his eyes never leaving Les'.

"Oh my God..." Tank gasped between heaving breaths. "This is the funniest shit I have ever seen."

Tears rolled down my face and my stomach crapped painfully as I completely lost it. Les just stood, hands on hips and a scowl on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

We were piled into one of the standard Rangeman black SUVs when Ranger started to whine. Les and Bobby were in the front seat, Ranger and I were in the back. He was staring out the window shaking his head.

"What the fuck, Pito!?" He pointed out the window. "That's the third one you've fucking past. Dude, I'm starving. I feel like I haven't eaten in forever."

"This is why I won't have fucking kids." Les mumbled, flipping his turn signal on. We rolled into the McDonald's drive thru and stopped in front of the speaker.

"Welcome to McDonald's. What can I get for you?" A sweet female voice wafted through the speaker.

Before Lester was even able to ask what Ranger wanted the back window was rolled down and Ranger poked his head out.

"Baby girl, there are lots of things you can get for me." I rolled my eyes and grabbed at the back of his shirt.

"Sit the fuck down!" Les growled, hitting the up button on the automatic windows. Ranger swore under his breath when he noticed the window he was hanging over began rolling up and slid back onto the seat. I still had a hold of the back of his shirt, so when he sat down my hand was wedged between his ass and the seat.

"The good stuff is in the front." He winked and pulled my hand from behind him, holding it. "Pito, I want my usual."

"Usual?" I so needed to start recording this shit.

"Beautiful, you want something?" Les sighed again.

"My usual." I giggled and poked Les on the shoulder. "Chocolate though."

"You're lucky you're sexy as hell, Beautiful." He looked back and winked at me before leaning towards his window and ordering. "Sorry about that, ma'am." He began. "I need four Big Macs extra sauce, two twenty piece nuggets, three large fries, six cheeseburgers, a large coke and a chocolate milkshake with two cherries."

"You forgot the apple pies, man!" Ranger tapped the back of Lester's seat.

"And six apple pies."

"Will that complete your order?" The woman said.

"I sure as fuck hope so." Les laughed, pulling out his wallet.

"If everything is correct on the screen, your total will be sixty-two dollars and twenty eight cents. Please pull ahead to window two."

"Thanks." Les grumbled, pulling up to the window and handing the woman the cash. He passed back the drinks and I did a little happy dance in my seat. Ranger released my hand and laughed, taking his own drink.

"You know, Kitten, I'm starting to like you." He smiled and poked the whipped cream on my milkshake with his finger, and then tapping my nose with it. I shook my head and wiped at my nose as he laughed.

Within a few minutes Bobby had the food and we were pulling into the Rangeman garage.

"Where the fuck are we?" Ranger spoke around a mouthful of fries that he had swiped from Bobby.

"Home." Les growled, slamming the SUV into park and getting out. When he opened the back door Ranger grunted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This isn't my home."

"Listen. I'm fucking tired, and my leg is killing me." Les slid his hand through his hair. "Get your scrawny whining ass out of the vehicle and into that elevator or I'm going to call Abeula."

Ranger's eyes went wide and he shot out of the vehicle and scrambled to where Bobby was holding the elevator door open. I crawled out of the SUV, closed the door and took Les' hand in mine.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? Bobby and I can take him upstairs." I whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist as he stumbled. "You look exhausted."

"I'll sleep on the sofa up on seven." He shook his head, reaching the elevator and using the FOB to express the elevator to the penthouse. "There is no way in fuck I'm leaving this asshole alone in there with you. Even with Brown."

"I doubt he's going to hurt me." I giggled and looked at Ranger, who had been obviously staring at my ass. His head whipped up when he saw me looking and winked.

"I'm not worried about that, Beautiful." Les chuckled and reached back to smack Ranger on the back of the head. "Show some fucking respect, Coño."

"I'm respecting the fuck out of her." Ranger rubbed his head. "That ass is a work of fucking art."

"Oh Jesus." Bobby chimed in.

The doors opened and we all piled out and into Ranger's apartment. Ranger whistled.

"Geeze...who lives here?" He immediately began snooping; opening cabinets and peeking into closets.

"Uhhhhh…." I looked at Bobby and Lester who both had a look of confusion on their face. "Should we tell him, or wait?"

"Let's eat first." Bobby pushed past us and plopped the bags of food onto the table. "Then we can talk to him."

Without missing a beat, Ranger scrambled to the table and began shoveling food into his mouth. I watched in horror as and Berries double fisted BigMacs.

"This is going to be great when he remembers." Bobby smiled and pulled out his phone, recording Ranger devour the mass of food in front of him. Lester stalked back into the bedroom and then the bathroom, mumbling about taking a shower.

"THIS was his usual?" I pointed, at the mess of wrappers accumulating. Les just chuckled and shook his head. I looked back and saw that he was moving onto the apple pies. "Hey…save one for me!" I yelped and lunged at the table, grabbing two apple pies and holding them tight against my chest.

Eyebrow quirked, Ranger looked at me. He had eaten everything except half an order of french-fries and three apple pies, two of which were in my grasp. Bobby's phone rang and he motioned that he was taking it outside.

"Don't you know it's not polite to take a man's food?" He inhaled the apple pie on the table and turned to me. His eyes darkened and he smiled looking me up and down. I know that look.

"You had tons! I get these." I inched backwards into the kitchen. He stood and stalked towards me, not in a threatening way but definitely predatorily. I slipped open the apple pie and took a big bite, moaning as the caramely goodness hit my tongue. I noticed Ranger freeze for a second. I took another bite and sighed. I loved apple pies, well pockets. I finished it in another bite, eyes closed. When I opened them, Ranger was right in front of me.

I yelped and then began laughing.

"You ate my pie." He smiled, tapping his finger on my nose. "You know what that means?"

"Uhhh…." I stammered as he licked his bottom lip.

"I think you know." He reached out and curled a hand into my hair, pulling me against him. He inhaled deeply and whispered in my ear. "Now I get to eat yours."

"Oh holy hand grenade." I whispered as his mouth trailed hot kisses down my neck. Heat shot through me and clouded my brain as his other hand took a firm hold of my ass. I moaned as he nipped at a sensitive spot near my collar bone and slid, without hesitation, a hand through his hair.

"I am gonna make you purr, Kitten." He whispered again grinding himself against me. My eyes shot open. Kitten….shit. I pushed against his chest.

"Ranger, you need to stop." I tried desperately to make my voice sound like I meant it.

"You don't want me to stop." His eyes met mine for a moment before his mouth crashed down on mine. Oh sweet Jesus, I thought. Does this make me a pedophile?

"Stop." I whimpered half-heartedly between kisses. Ranger shook his head and slid his hands under my ass; pressing me against the refrigerator. He ground into me, hitting all the right places. "Shit…" I breathed out, once again trying to gain some control. His hands slid under my shirt and with a twist undid my bra.

"You have a fucking hot body for an older chick."

"Oh hell no!" I shrieked. Older chick? I pressed both hands against his chest and pushed. He didn't let go, but leaned back to look at me.

"What?"

"Older chick?!" My voice shrill. He shrugged and went to kiss me again. I shook my head and pushed him back again. "YOU are older than me!"

This made him stop, pick up his head and stare at me.

"You are fucking loco, puta." He growled, stepping back and releasing his grip. "I could have you arrested…I'm a fucking minor." He patted his chest. "You should be thanking me for letting you have a piece of this..." He motioned at himself and grabbed his crotch.

"You fucking arrogant shit!" I screeched, poking his chest with my finger. "I wish that you could see yourself right now. You would kick your own ass so hard you would be wishing that you never said that shit."

"You are fucking crazy!" He shook his head trying to figure out what I was saying. I let out a groan of frustration and waved my arms.

"I'm not fucking crazy! You're just a fucking punk!" I pushed his chest, which by the way didn't even make him budge. His eyes got kind of squinty though and I could see his muscles twitching. "Oh shit." I whispered, seeing his hands squeeze into tight fists.

"A punk?" His voice was low and menacing. For the first time in my life, I was afraid of Ranger. "What the fuck do you know about me, huh?"

"Les!" I yelled, my eyes never leaving his. I took a small step towards the bedroom and then another. Ranger matched the steps, stalking towards me. "LESTER!" I screamed this time. I could hear the shower turn off.

"You think that Pito would stop me." He smiled, twisting his head slowly. I nodded and took another step towards the bedroom. "Pito likes to watch, puta."

He lunged at me and I screamed bolting toward the bedroom. Before I made it to the door, his arms wrapped around me. I screamed again.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap from Chapter Four:

" _You think that Pito would stop me." He smiled, twisting his head slowly. I nodded and took another step towards the bedroom. "Pito likes to watch, puta."_

 _He lunged at me and I screamed bolting toward the bedroom. Before I made it to the door, his arms wrapped around me. I screamed again._

"What the..." Bobby opened the front door as Lester opened the bedroom door. Lester, being closer, reached me first pulling me out of Ranger's grasp and punching him square in the face. Ranger snarled and shot towards us, but thankfully Bobby tackled him before he could reach us and slammed him into the floor with a sickening crunch.

"Shhh." Les' stroked my hair and held me tightly against him as I sobbed against Les' bare chest. "I got you, Beautiful. He won't hurt you, I promise."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Bobby screamed. He had both hands fisted his Ranger's shirt as he straddled him. With a snarl he lifted Ranger up and slammed him back down into the ground. "You ever even think about hurting her I swear to God I will kill you. I don't even care that you don't remember."

Les tucked me under his arm and brought me into the bedroom; setting me on the bed. He picked up the t-shirt he had obviously thrown on the floor and slipped it over his head.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he slouched onto the bed next to me, pulling out his phone. I watched as he sent a text, before tossing it onto the bed.

"Les...it's not your..."

"I never should have left you alone with him." He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly against him.

"He didn't hurt me, just scared me." I spoke softly, rubbing between his shoulders. "He's never…I mean, I never…"

"He hated that part of his life." He interrupted, pulling softly on a loose curl. "We were so angry and wanting to fight anyone and everyone."

"You were kids. Kids don't know better."

"Steph, he would have hurt you, you know that don't you?" He pulled back and looked in my eyes, terror and shame creasing his face. I half shrugged. "You don't know what he…what WE have done. There's a reason why we don't have many relationships."

"We have to figure out how to jog his memory." I felt a tear roll down my cheek, worry that I may never see MY Ranger again terrified me.

"We will." He kissed my forehead. "I promise. I can't let him forget all the hard work he put into getting away from that shit."

We heard the front door open and slam shut, followed by fast heavy footsteps.

"Mother fucker!" Tank's voice echoed through the apartment, sending Les and I to our feet and back out of the bedroom.

Tank had Ranger by the throat up against the wall. His chest was heaving and his whole body shook with anger.

"Tank, put him down." Les' tone was cool but calm. I knew that part of Les wanted Tank to pummel the dangling man into the floor, but we all knew that it wouldn't be right.

"Carlos, I beat your ass that day. Do you remember?" Tank growled, his eyes never leaving Ranger's face. "After what you did to my sister…I could have killed you, but I didn't did I?"

"Tank!" Les stepped forward and tried to pull Ranger from his grip.

"You fucked her and left her in that fucking house. She was fucked up on shit YOU gave her!" Tank slammed Ranger's body into the wall. "The only reason why I didn't kill you was because she survived and told me not to."

Ranger's face was twisted in pain, his lips beginning to turn blue. I rushed between Tank and Ranger, pressing against Tank's chest.

"Please put him down." I begged, more tears blurring my vision. "Please…"

Tank looked at me and pulled me to him, releasing his grip on Ranger's neck so quickly that he slammed back into the floor gasping for air.

"He doesn't know, Tank." I cried into his chest. "He doesn't know."

"He's gonna know now." Bobby growled and pulled Ranger to his feet, dragging him onto the sofa and pushing him into the seat. Thankfully, Ranger didn't fight him. Taking a deep breath, he began. "What is the last thing that you remember before you woke up in the hospital?"

"I dunno." Ranger's voice was scratchy and cocky. "Pito and I were out." He twisted his neck from side to side until it cracked. "Fucked some putas and were chillin'."

"When was it?" Les walked over to join them. Ranger looked at Les and shook his head.

"Dunno. Yesterday around 10?"

"No...what year was it?"

Ranger looked at him like he had grown another head. "The same year it has been. 1997."

"It's 2015, Coño." Les flipped out his phone and swiped it unlocked. "This is us back in 1997." He scrolled through some pictures. I leaned over glancing at the younger faces of Les and Ranger. "This was 2001." Pictures of the two of them covered in blood and dirt and god knows what else somewhere in a dessert. "This was 2005." More pictures of war. "2011." A picture of Ranger and I on the first 'redecorating' job.

"That's…" Ranger looked at me and then at the picture.

"Yeah." Les shook his head and scrolled through dozens of pictures of Ranger and I. Some were just random pictures taken without us knowing, somewhere posed with smiles on our face. "She's your woman, Coño."

"My woman?" He looked at me again, and I blushed.

"You aren't Coño anymore." Les sighed, putting his phone down. "You go by Ranger. You joined the military after Abeula had a heart attack our sophomore year college"

"Is she…"

"She's fine, Carlos." Les put his hand on his knee. He took a deep breath. "You work in security now, part owner in a pretty nice business. Yesterday you were on a job when we were in a car accident."

"What about Mama?" He asked, fear leaking into his voice. "Did she…"

"She forgave you and so did your pop." Les' eyebrows furrowed. "Carlos, Your papa…shit." He raked his hands over his face. "He died two years ago; aneurism."

"No." Ranger slumped back into the couch, tears welling in his eyes. He took in a deep breath and whipped his head at Les. "You're lying. My papa isn't dead."

"Carlos. We can go visit mama." He took a deep breath and slipped his phone back into his pocket. "She worked last night, so she won't be up for a visit yet. But this afternoon, I promise."

"How do you expect me to believe this shit, Les?" Ranger spoke quietly, looking around and motioning with his hands. "This…." He shook his head. "This can't be my life. I am fucking banger, Pito. I would never have this shit."

"You worked your ass off for this shit." Les countered. "You and I…and Tank and Bobby…We worked our asses off. We waded through shit and blood, saved every cent we could. This didn't just happen."

"Why?" His face was twisted in confusion. He grabbed at his head as if it was hurting and groaned. "Why would he want to help me?" He pointed at Tank; who stiffened.

"You saved his ass more times then I think neither of you want to admit." Les chuckled. "You joined the Army to get away from all the bullshit. You volunteered for every class and all the training that you could. I followed you." He laughed thinking back. "Shit almost killed me many times, but I promised you that I would always have your back."

"What about…" Ranger eyed me, shame riddling his tone.

"Stephanie." Les said, reaching out his hand to me. I left the comfort of Tank's embrace and stood next to Les on the opposite side of Ranger. "This woman" He kissed my hand. "She's our light, man."

"Fuckin' A." Bobby said in agreement.

Ranger stood and began pacing, running his hands through his hair. He stopped for a minute and pushed both hands through.

"What the fuck happened to my hair?" He tugged at the top of his hair, which had been short for months now. Lester shook his head and laughed. "Fuck, Pito. I need to fucking lay down or…hey, you don't got anything do ya?"

"No." Lester stood releasing my hand and lead Ranger into the bedroom. "Take a shower, get some sleep. We will go visit mama later today."

"Whatever." Ranger mumbled, stifling a yawn, as he followed his cousin. Les closed the door after them.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"I always hated fucking Coño." Tank snarled out the nickname, plopping down next to me and heaving a sigh. I picked up his arm and snuggled into his side. "Little Girl, I love Ranger like a brother but that fucking prick in there…isn't Ranger."

"That fucker isn't even Carlos." Bobby shook his head and settled in next to me, picking up the remote and turning on the television. "I didn't know him when he was…whatever the fuck he is right now, but even Carlos wouldn't have been such a dick."

"Tank?" I asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" He slid his massive hand down his face and looked at me.

"Um…what does Coño mean?"

Tank smiled and shook his head, Bobby just chuckled.

"Coño means pussy." Tank said finally, tapping a finger on my nose.

"Jesus, do I want to know why?" I raised an eyebrow, or at least attempted to. Tank, noticing my struggle raising my brow, did what Tank does and gently pulled the offending eyebrow into place. I smacked his hand playfully.

"Probably not, but he pissed me off."

"This will be good." Bobby hunkered down and propped his feet up on the table.

"So, I met Ranger when I was a sophomore in high school. He was in the grade below me and was full of piss and vinegar. Always starting shit, fucking with people and fighting." Tank copied Bobby's position and lugged his giant boots onto the coffee table. "He and I didn't have issues because….well" He swept his hand over his body. "He knew I could pulverize him."

"At least he was a little smart." I giggled, enjoying story time.

"One day, about a year later, he showed up at the local hang out with a mass of hickeys ringing his neck and a very subtle limp. When we asked him about it, he rattled off how he ended up having some massive orgy with a bunch of drunk college girls."

"Was he lying?" I don't know why I asked that, because let's be honest I don't know if I want to know.

"Do you think he was lying?" Tank laughed and winked at me. I shook my head. "He has always had a way with women. That man could walk into a room and have a gaggle of women traipsing out after him. He just had to pick one…or two for the night."

"It's true…he's a fucking bastard." Bobby lifted his feet off the table and strolled into the kitchen.

"Well, after his story a bunch of guys called him on it. Said there is no way a bunch of college girls would fuck a sixteen year old kid. He just laughed and shook his head. A few days later there was a carnival down by the college. Everyone went to it, but mostly just to get fucked up, fight and get laid." Bobby returned with a couple of Coronas, handing them out to Tank and I before settling back down. "So, that asshole" He thumbed the bedroom door. "Sees this gaggle of fucking sorority sisters and whistles at them. They all blush and rush over to him asking when he was going to come by again."

"What a fucking whore." I laughed, taking a sip of my beer. "How does that man even have a penis after all that shit?"

"They gave him the nickname after that. Maestro Coño…Pussy Master. I hate to say it, but it fit him."

"And Les' nickname? What is it…Pito?"

"Dick." Bobby said after a pull of his beer. "Pito means dick."

"Wait…so we have dick and pussy?" I laughed.

"Yeah. They were quite the pair." Tank and Bobby shared a silent look and then clinked their beers.

"Do I want to know how Les got his?"

"I can show you?" Les' voice sounded from behind me. I whipped my head around and he pressed his finger to his lips. "He's out cold."

"So you were just as bad as pussy boy in there, huh?" I ribbed as he slid into the chair next to Tank. Bobby hopped up and retrieved the rest of the six pack from the fridge and handed Les one before setting the rest on the table.

"Yea." Les drank half the beer in one gulp, rubbing his leg. "I'm not proud of it, but I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't have fun."

"Cheers to that, brother!" Tank and Les clinked their beers.

"I feel like I was such a prude." I laughed, finishing my beer and grabbing another. "I mean, shit...I still know where everyone I have ever slept with lives."

"Seriously?" Bobby leaned forward grabbing another beer. "Every single one?"

"I can't even tell you how many or even a rough estimate." Les stared into space for a moment looking as if he was trying to count.

"Well, yeah." I blushed. "I mean it's not like I didn't have fun in college, but everyone I did sleep with ended up maintaining at least somewhat of a relationship with me. I couldn't get rid of them." I stopped, shaking my head. "Except for the Dick…I let him go and he was okay with not talking to me."

"Every single one keeps in touch with you?" Tank was staring at me, beer halfway to his mouth. "Like…ALL of them?"

"Yeah." I laughed. "You make it sound weird. And honestly. ALL isn't as much as you probably think."

They all stared at me now, eyebrows quirked. Rolling my eyes and I pulled myself off the couch and tiptoed towards the bedroom.

"Where you going, Beautiful?" Les asked, getting to his feet when he saw where I was heading.

"I have to pee, Les."

"I'll come with you." He set down his beer and I froze.

"No you are not!"

"Not inside…Jesus. I'll wait in the bedroom in case...what did you call him…Pussy boy wakes up."

I rolled my eyes again and tip toed past Ranger, who was sprawled out on the bed in a pair of basketball shorts, and into the bathroom. Les took sentry right outside the door, whispering before I closed the door that he would wait right here.

I did my business and washed my hands. Les was looking at Ranger when I opened the door. He smiled and tipped his head towards the bed.

"Look at him." He said.

Ranger had his ass in the air and his legs tucked up under his hips. His arms were nestled under his cheek and he was drooling. I covered my mouth, masking the laughter as Les took out his phone and took a few pictures.

"I want a copy." I whispered as we left the bedroom, closing the door behind us.

We sat around watching television and napping as the day progressed. Well, I napped. Tank and Bobby took turns being my pillow and Les spend most of the time on the phone with family members and doctors. At around two in the afternoon, we heard moment from the bedroom.

"Pussy boy is up." Bobby smiled. I poked his ribs and mocked a scowl.

The door opened and a very tousled Ranger staggered out, scratching his balls and yawning. How….pleasant. He glanced over at us and tipped his head before heading towards the kitchen. I watched in fascination as he wrenched open the refrigerator door and bent down.

"Wait for it." Les whispered, a smile creeping over his face.

"What the fuck kind of shit is this?" Ranger slammed the door and turned to look at us. "Who the fuck eats that shit? Tofu? Fucking Sprouts? Do I look like a damn rabbit?"

Yep, I couldn't hold that in. I burst out laughing, gasping for air. Ranger looked at me with a look of 'what the fuck is she on'.

"Get dressed, Coño." Les stood, ruffling my hair as he passed me. "We are heading to your mama's house. You can eat there."

"At least she has food." Ranger grumbled and stalked back into the bedroom.

"Oh my God!" I gasped out, wiping the tears from my face. Tank and Bobby shook their heads and chuckled. "Why didn't we record that shit!?"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Ten minutes later, Ranger stalked out of the bedroom. I smiled at his outfit and wondered where he had found it. He was wearing loose wide leg jeans that rode so low on his hips, a tight black tank and a button down shirt completely unbuttoned. His boots weren't tied, and the laces clicked on the tile as he walked. I thought that I had once seen 'Ghetto Ranger' but this…this WAS ghetto Ranger. He had large diamond studs in each ear and a ton of chains hanging on his chest. He wore his big platinum watch and mirrored sunglasses. His hair was spiked up and shooting out in all directions.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Later, Kitten." He winked at me and strutted over. He had the walk down for sure, almost looked like he was limping. "I don't usually bring my bitches home to my mama's house, but I guess it would be alright. Just don't get all clingy and shit. Ya feel me?"

I shook my head and stood, gathering my purse and heading towards Bobby and Tank who were already in the hallway waiting. Les followed Ranger and I out, locking the door behind him. The camera's had been scrambled so that the rest of the Merry Men wouldn't see Ranger like this. He did have an image to uphold. Thankfully, Tank had made arrangements while Ranger was getting dressed so that the monitors wouldn't cover us going to the garage or that anyone would run into us.

We piled into the awaiting SUV and headed towards Newark. We were all silent, staring off into space or making sure that Ranger didn't do anything stupid. I had met his family before, albeit briefly, after Scrog. They knew who I was, and I was surprised to find out that I was actually a pretty popular topic for Ranger and the guys to have when they visited. Les had called Mama Manoso when Ranger had been sleeping, so she at least knew what to expect. From the volume of her end of the conversation, she wasn't happy that 'Coño' was back.

"What happened to the house?" Ranger asked as we pulled up.

"You and Mama have been remodeling it over the years." Les parked and got out. We all followed. We were ten feet from the door when it opened and Mama Manoso stepped out.

"Mama?" Ranger said softly, looking confused before breaking out in a run. "Mama!" He picked her up and hugged her tightly against his chest.

"Mi niño! Mi ángel. Mama tiene usted, sin lágrimas."

They embraced, whispering in Spanish. She kissed his cheeks and stroked his hair. After a moment, he gently set her back on her feet. Waving us in, she took his hand and made her way to the kitchen. After setting Ranger down into a chair, she crossed the room and drew me into a hug.

"Stephanie!" She kissed my cheeks. "It's been too long, my dear."

"It has." I smiled and took a seat across from Ranger, who just stared at her as she greeted each of the guys with similar affection.

"Let's eat." She patted Ranger's shoulder. "My Angel is hungry and there are a lot of things to discuss."

We were stuffed as we all sat around the small Formica table in the kitchen chatting about nothing. Ranger had been sitting quietly and was currently shoving food around his plate with his fork.

"Carlos, I know that you are very confused right now." Mrs. Manoso said taking his hand. "Why don't you tell me what is on your mind?"

"Mama." He bit the inside of his cheek. "I can't remember anything that they have told me."

"The doctor said that it should be temporary." She smiled and combed her fingers through his hair. "It will come to and hopefully soon."

"Why did you forgive me?" He asked quietly, staring down at the table.

"Because you are my son, and I love you." She smiled again, tipping his chin up with her finger. "Because every moment without you is dark and I missed your light."

"I love you, mama." He wrapped her into a hug. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I hate that I hurt you."

I looked away, a knot forming in my throat. Les, who was sitting next to me, grabbed my hand and squeezed. I looked up at him and he smiled.

"You okay?" He whispered, leaning close to me. I nodded.

"I just feel like I am intruding. He never wanted me to be in this part of his life."

"He did." He curled his arm around my shoulder and squeezed. "He always wanted you here with his family. He just was too big of a coward to admit it and ask for you to join."

He kissed my forehead and I chuckled.

"Is papa…." Ranger spoke quietly, his voice thick with emotion. We all looked from him to Mrs. Manoso.

"Yes, Mi angel." She sniffed and stroked his face. "You were with him when he died."

"So, he didn't hate me either?" Ranger's voice was so unsure and weak. It broke my heart to hear him talk like that.

"No, Carlos. Your father never hated you. You became very close and spoke him as much as you could. Over the past six years, your visits have become more frequent. I think that it's because of your Stephanie."

"Stephanie?" He raised his eyes to me and furrowed his brow. "She's my Stephanie?"

"Actually, she's your Babe." Les laughed, ruffling my hair. "You call her Babe."

"Babe." He smiled and burst calm rushed through me. I feel tears prick my eyes and I sniffed them back quickly. "Babe?"

"Yes, Ranger?" I smiled so large that it hurt my cheeks.

"Are we in love?" He asked almost sheepishly. I blushed and opened and closed my mouth like a fish.

"Uhhh…" I stammered.

"Yes you are." Mrs. Manoso shook her head laughing. "But the two of you are so stubborn that neither of you would admit it to anyone."

Ranger looked at me and then to Les.

"It's true, Carlos." He waved his hand between Ranger and I. "You two are crazy about each other. You wouldn't believe the sparks that fly when you are in the same room. It's like a fire hazard."

I felt the blush creep up my neck.

"It's not that bad." I whispered, hiding my face with my hands.

"Is that why..." Ranger began but quickly shook his head and whispered never mind.

"What? Is that why what?" My head popped up and I looked at him. He bit his lip and looked around.

"It's embarrassing." He whispered. His mother stood and began to clear the table. "Let me help you."

The guys and I all stood, clearing the table. Tank and Bobby started doing the dishes as Les, Ranger and I wiped down surfaces and put things away.

"It's a tingle." Ranger whispered, leaning down close to my ear as I wiped down the table. I froze and looked at him. "Right here." He gently touched the nape of my neck. "I feel it every time you're close."

"I do too." I smiled, turning back to the table and placing the wet rag in the basket near the door.

"What does it mean?" He was right behind me and so close that I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"I don't know." Turning around I looked into his eyes. "But it's been that way pretty much since the day I met you."

"You don't seem like the type of girl I would…" He ran his hand through his hair. I smiled and took his hand. I lead him to the sink and tapped Tank on the shoulder. He was elbow deep in sudsy water. He quirked an eyebrow but shifted a foot or so. I reached forward and turned on the tap filling my hand with warm water.

"Come here." I pulled at Ranger's shirt. He stepped forward and I tilted his head towards the faucet and over the empty rinsing sink. "I just can't talk to you with your hair like this." I chuckled as I let the water pour down over his head.

"I was waiting for that to happen." Bobby laughed, passing a hand towel to me.

I rubbed gently at his hair with the towel sopping up most of the water. He stood with an eye roll as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Much better." I winked at him and he laughed. "This is the Ranger I know."

"Why don't you call me Carlos?" He asked.

"You never asked me to."

"Babe?" He smiled and plopped me down on a chair at the table, taking a seat next to him. I raised my eyebrow, or at least tried to. "Call me Carlos."

Sound stopped in the kitchen as all eyes were on us.

"Okay, Carlos." I giggled. "I wish you would have told me that before you forgot everything about me."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

" _Why don't you call me Carlos?" He asked._

" _You never asked me to."_

" _Babe?" He smiled and plopped me down on a chair at the table, taking a seat next to him. I raised my eyebrow, or at least tried to. "Call me Carlos."_

 _Sound stopped in the kitchen as all eyes were on us._

" _Okay, Carlos." I giggled. "I wish you would have told me that before you forgot everything about me."_

"So do I." he laughed, running his hand through his damp hair. He smiled and winked at me, running both hands through his hair. "It does feel better like this."

Tank and Bobby went back to the dishes as Les followed Mrs. Manoso out of the kitchen to chat.

"When I first met you it was long." I tugged at a piece of his hair that had begun to curl around his ear. "It was past your shoulders, and you kept it tied back in a ponytail."

"How did we meet?"

"I had gotten laid off at my job and had blackmailed my cousin for a job. He is a bonds man, and wasn't really in need of any new office help. He needed a bounty hunter. After some….tough negotiations…he agreed to give it a shot."

"You tried to be a bounty hunter?" He chuckled. "So, did you have to hunt me down or something?"

"No." I poked his chest. "You, my friend, were my mentor."

"Wait…so I was a bounty hunter?"

"Among other things, yes. The best."

"So what…I was like your…" He stopped for a minute and shook his head. "Never mind."

"Oh come on…you were what?"

"It doesn't even make sense." He laughed. I gave him a glare and he shook his head. "Higgins. Henry Higgins. You know, like My Fair Lady."

My mouth dropped open. Tank had whipped around and was dripping suds on the floor. Bobby just stood looking at us like we were nuts.

"What?" He looked around. "What did I say?"

"How did you…"

"Babe." He shook his head and stopped looking up at me and Tank and Bobby. "Wait…"

"You remembered that." I said quietly, leaning forward and cupping his face with both my hands. "Carlos, you remembered. Is there anything else?"

"Handcuffs." He smiled.

"You always have handcuffs on." Tank looked hopeful.

"No." Ranger shook his head and looked into my eyes a smile forming on his lips. "Handcuffs and a curtain rod."

I couldn't help it as my face broke into the biggest smile. I nodded and he laughed.

"Seriously?"

"It happened ONE time." I chuckled with him.

"I have no clue what they are talking about." Bobby finally said, going back to drying dishes. Tank just stood with a perplexed look on his face.

"What else?" I asked as he took my hands in his. He looked at our hands joined for a moment. "I'm smelling smoke, Carlos." I smiled. Tank giggled and went back to the dishes.

"I remember…" Ranger flipped my hand over and ran a finger up my forearm. The scar I had gotten from Abruzzi when he burned me with the hot poker. "He hurt you."

Before I could say anything he flipped my hand back over and ran a thumb over the cigarette burn and pulled up sleeve up to see the scar from when Homer Ramos shot me. He lifted the other sleeve and pulled it up high tracing the bullet wound from Clyde Cole.

"They hurt you…and I couldn't stop them." His voice was soft and pained.

I couldn't speak. He just kept staring at the scars and then off into space. After a few minutes he would search for another scar, stop and wince and start the process again.

"I remember…" He snapped his head up and looked at me. He took off the button down shirt and pulled up his tank top. His fingers ran along the bullet wound and surgical scars from Scrog. "I almost lost you."

Tears blurred my vision, but I could still see Les, Tank, Bobby and Mrs. Manoso stand around us. Ranger had almost died saving me and Julie from that psychopath. It was the moment before the door opened that I knew that I was in love with him. At least it was the moment that I allowed myself to admit it.

"I almost lost you, too." I reached over and covered his hand with my own, pressing it against his chest over his heart.

"Steph?" He looked up at me, shaking his head and running his hands through my hair. "Dios Mio, I remember. Babe…I remember."

He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me. I clung to him, tears rolling down my face.

"Welcome back, Carlos." Les said, clapping a hand on Ranger's shoulder. "Coño was always a fucking prick."

Ranger stiffened for a moment and looked up at Les.

"No." He whispered, looking back at me. His eyes searched my face and his memory. Suddenly he stood, sliding me back into my chair, and began backing towards the wall. His eyes were huge as he flickered them from me to Les and back. "No. I…"

"Hey…It's okay." Les raised his hands and took a step towards him.

Ranger crumbled to the floor by the door, his hands grasping at his head. He was whispering in Spanish and gasping for air.

"Shit. Stop." Les knelt in front of him and pulled Ranger's hands away. "Nothing happened. I promise you. Stephanie is okay. You didn't hurt her."

Ranger glared at Les and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, dragging the both of them to their feet.

"HOW COULD YOU LET ME NEAR HER!?" He screamed, tears forming at his eyes. "YOU KNOW WHAT I COULD'VE DONE TO HER!"

"Carlos, I never would have let you…" Les began, grasping at Ranger's hands.

"I know how close it came." He growled, his face snarling in anger and pain. "Over a fucking pie….I almost raped her over a fucking PIE!"

Mrs. Manoso gasped and went to reach for her son, but Tank stepped between them. Bobby was trying to pry Les out of Ranger's grasp and I stood there in shock at the whole scene.

"DON'T YOU THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT?!" Les screamed, grabbing ahold of Ranger's tank top and shaking him. "Don't you think I remember what we did?!"

"Please…" I sobbed, tears flowing down my face as the two of them snarled and swore. "Please...stop!" I screamed. They stopped and looked at me.

I pushed myself between them and wrapped one arm around each one pulling them towards me in a hug. They resisted at first, but after another sob wracked my body they curled themselves around me and themselves.

"I can never forgive myself." Ranger whispered in my ear as we all stood embraced. Tank and Bobby joined us, wrapping themselves around and squeezing. We stood there for a few moments, until my cries were subdued and Les and Ranger no longer were tight with anger.

"Carlos?" called, reaching her arms out. Ranger hurried to her and pulled her into an embrace. They whispered to each other in Spanish.

"Les?" I tugged his shirt as he was about to walk away. He turned and raised his eyebrow at me. "You know it's not your fault, right?"

"Beautiful, I should have..."

"Lester Santos, it's not your fault and I am fine." I took his face in my hands. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Look at me." His eyes opened slowly before locking onto mine. "I don't blame you for anything that happened in the past 24 hours. I saw a part of Ranger that I never would have seen, and sure…maybe it wasn't his best side, but it's still part of him."

"He never wanted you to see that side of him." Les took my hand from his cheek and kissed the palm. "None of us wanted you to see that side of any of us."

"You aren't Pito." I smiled, giggling inside about the meaning. "I mean, you may be a dick at times, but you are MY dick and I like you the way that you are." I winked. "You are one of my best friends."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I'm your dick, but that's your pussy." He winked. "He's hating himself right now."

I nodded and stood next the man I loved as he embraced his mama. I loved seeing this part of Ranger, even if it broke my heart at the same time. She noticed me standing there and smiled, slowly ending their hold and nodding towards me.

"Carlos." I reached for his hand, but he pulled it away shaking his head. "Stop it, Ranger and come here."

"I can't trust myself around you." He said, his eyes never looking at mine. "I hurt you. Scared you. I remember your face. I remember what I was thinking."

"Damnit Ranger." I took a deep breath and grabbed his wrist, yanking it as I walked towards the back door. Of course, being huge and way stronger than me meant that I just stood in one spot. "Please." I yanked again and this time he followed. Just as we were about to step out the backdoor to the back yard, Ranger grabbed Les' arm and dragged him with us.

"He stays." Ranger said when I opened my mouth.

"Fine." I closed the back door and pointed at the steps. "Lester, Sit. Ranger, come with me."

They both looked at me and then at each other.

"Now." I ground out, once again pointing at the steps and pulling on Ranger's hand. Les slumped down onto the step as Ranger trailed behind me. I walked towards the stand alone garage that was near the back of the yard and stopped. "Now, you listen to me." I pushed against his chest so that he was plastered against the wall of the garage. I knew that he was allowing me to push him around and I am glad because I needed to.

"Stephanie." He stood still his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

"That is NOT what you call me." I ground out, poking my finger into his chest.

"Babe." He sighed, a smile almost trying to form.

"You listen to me and listen good, Carlos Ricardo Manoso!" I shouted. "Are you the Pussy Master?"

"What?" He choked out, stifling a laugh.

"You heard me." I smiled and pressed my hands to my hips. "Are you Maestro Coño?"

"God no." He laughed, the light finally reaching his eyes.

"Do you want to be?" I tilted my head to one side.

"No." His voice was firm. "I hate that I was him."

"Can you be the man that I fell in love with?" I stepped towards him, pressing myself against his chest.

"I hope so." His hand reached up and cupped my cheek. "That's the only thing I have wanted in a long time."

"I don't blame you, or Lester." I snuggled my cheek into his hand. "Honestly I was seriously contemplating taking advantage of you until you called me old."

"Sorry about that." He chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head.

"Carlos?"

"Yes, Babe?"

"I love you." I tipped my head up and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, too." He kissed me and we snuggled back into each other's arms.

"You know I saw you devour more McDonald's then I have ever seen, right?" I giggled. Ranger laughed and rubbed my back.

"Totally ruined my image?"

"Nah, just made it more interesting."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Thanks again for reading this. I know that it's short, but honestly I think I would have shot Ranger if he was Coño any longer. :P Please review!


End file.
